The Brother and Sister Complex
by Zkname
Summary: Kyosuke and Kirino messed up and with that mess up come a lot of repressed and confused feelings. Warnings:Language, Incest, and Hanky Panky.


I….

Fucked Up…

Yeah that summarizes it….

/

/

/

Kyosuke was currently lounging in his bed as the clock on his desk clicked and clacked. He looked irritated as it read two in the morning but thankfully he didn't have school in the morning. He was in loose deep blue shorts and an equally loose T-Shirt that was baby blue. His deep blue hair fluttered slightly as he shifted on his back to stare at the ceiling.

This however was a daily occurrence, this wasn't the first night this had happened. He couldn't fall asleep this whole past week. He put his right arm behind his head and let his left hang loosely at the edge of the bed. He folded his left leg under his right and blinked as he saw a small bit of crust fall from the ceiling.

He sighed as the images started to resurface; these were the things that kept his insomnia active. Kyosuke a week ago slightly got drunk, and well you see he ended up…. To put it bluntly, fucking his own sister. They both haven't talked about it, when they eat at the dining table they hardly even look at each other; thankfully their parents were so used to this they didn't pay much thought to it.

They didn't have there daily night meetings anymore, where Kirino would spend the whole time telling him what to play and what he better be done with by a certain time. Not that he really blamed her, although he might have not been entirely at fault, he still did the deed so to speak.

See a week ago their parents went out and they both remained. Kyosuke found a bottle he thought was nothing but grape juice, not only that but there were more then just one. It also didn't help when the bottle didn't have any thing else then just the sign that read 'grape' at the center. He guessed he should have read the warnings when the neck of the bottle was long and the whole thing was purple.

Long story short he and she drank some of it. There wasn't anything else at the time and they didn't want just water with their food. Kirino stopped after two or three glasses when she got this weird after taste, to bad the damage on her end was already done. Kyosuke for his part drank a lot more because he kind of liked it and he ate more then her resulting in more of the drink.

Then well a slip here, a tumble there…..

On her bed…..

Cloths…

taken off….

Inebriation….

Teenage hormones….

Equals…..

Sex

Kyosuke blinked when he remembered how he found out his sister was a natural strawberry blond. This resulted in him growling at himself and bonking himself against the near by wall to clear his head. Another agonizing fact that has been unsettling in his stomach, like a squirm of eels wrapping around his organs, was that it wasn't…. unpleasant.

Kyosuke hoped this was just the fact that losing his virginity was as sweet as he thought it felt. Not that he actually got his rocks off by boning his own flesh and blood. Another thought ran through his head as he wondered if the blood stain was still at the edge of her bed and another bonk against his poor wall meeting his skull was heard.

He sighed and stood up from his bed, he wasn't sleeping tonight either and there was no point in trying. His bare feet touched the cool carpet underneath his toes; he scratched his stomach as he gave out a long yawn while walking to his door. His window was open and the moonlight guided his path. As he reached for the door, his ears slightly perked at a small sound of door opening in the distance.

Then he heard the sounds of the bathroom door being opened and then shut. It must have been his dad, he's the only one aside from him to ever use the toilet late at night. Kyosuke scratched the back of his blue hair and had very tired eyes as he descended the stairs to go to the kitchen. He flinched slightly when he met the cold hardwood floor as opposed the slightly warm carpet.

He heard the toilet flush and he paid no mind to it as he walked over to the refrigerator. After grabbing a glass he poured himself chocolate milk and guzzled down two more glasses then his first. He felt his eyebrow twitch when he clumsily dropped milk all over his shirt. He slightly spaced out and almost fell asleep standing when he poured himself another glass.

Kyosuke sighed and tossed his blue shirt in the dirty laundry. His shirtless frame was very lean and toned. A flat stomach and rippled arms of a thin frame covered him. He was never one to bulk up, he never saw a point, he wasn't an athlete and he never liked sports so he never saw a point to pursue them. To him being in shape and healthy was enough.

The blue haired teen gave out a yawn and decided he might as well give the sleep thing another go. He was slightly still in a half conscious state so he didn't notice the door of the living room open as he walked over to it. He smacked straight into a very light figure and he blinked right back into his senses as he fell.

He groaned as his head the wooden floor and pushed off with his hands to stand back up. He blinked when he felt something really soft and plump when he did so with his right hand. He gave an agitated look along with a twinge of curiosity as he trailed over to his hand. He felt an immediate jolt of shock as his hand involuntarily squeezed and he heard a light moan followed by a growl.

There's only one person aside from his father that growls in the family and he was pretty sure his father didn't weigh lighter then him or have anything soft on his body. Kyosuke slowly followed the face of the person he tripped on, as he did his right eyebrow never stopped twitching, and he hoped to god if just by some miracle it wasn't…..

"God GET OFF!"

Kyosuke felt a violent shove and he was tossed on his back quite hard. He was starting to get a little pissed, in just less then fifteen seconds he was slammed into something twice. The blue haired teen scowled and was about to stand back up. Then he felt something slam him back down….. again.

His head bonked on the back of the wooden floor and this time he let out a small low hiss as it began burning. Kyosuke blinked when he felt two pairs of equally soft material on his bare chest, and then he heard another groan, this time it was Kirino that tripped as she stood back up. Her legs were sprawled over his and her hair covered most of his abdomen.

Kirino for her part began blinking out of her stupor when she felt firm and toned strong muscle. She gave a slight squeeze with her right hand to the hardest point.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kyosuke was quirking an eyebrow when his sister started to poke and squeeze his stomach. They were currently at the entrance of their house, and the only light was coming through the glazed windows of their door. The blue haired teen got curious when her sister's face suddenly turned beat red and he could easily tell her aqua blue eyes were frowning at him.

"You're Not Wearing a Shirt?"

"No, I spilled milk all over it, why the hell does it matter anyway?"

"…eh.. it doesn't!" I was just…. Ahh… wondering"

Kyosuke was starting to get involuntarily excited when his sister's breasts smacked down onto his chest as she said that and he needed to get her off before she noticed. God knows he valued his life despite how little it showed. He slowly sat up and Kirino blinked as she was now basically on his lap. He felt an eyebrow twitch and quickly stood up as quickly as he could. That would have just made her notice quicker.

Kirino gave a squeak as her brother literally launched up; she was slightly flung in the air and grasped her arms around Kyosuke's neck. The blue haired teen at noticing this quickly latched his left arm under her legs and his right curled around her waist. He was about to say something when he sister punched him across the face.

"What the Hells Your Deal! You idiot"

Kyosuke could again feel his eyebrow's twitch, why do they only really ever do that when she's involved he could only guess. He gently let his sister down, as to not enrage her any further and rubbed the spot where she smacked him. He gave her a slight scowl and she merely huffed and crossed her arms. He sighed as he felt another headache coming on and decided not to sour the situation any more then it already was.

With a scowl still on his face he trekked back up the stairs and decided he needed rest, especially after this. As he did he heard a very low growl similar to how a dog does that has a massive case of rabies. Kyosuke felt a very chill spike up his spine and turned his head slowly at his sister while trying to show he wasn't scared. The result was his right eye twitching uncontrollably and his shoulders shivering slightly.

"Fucking Idiot"

'Woo Language, who the fuck taught her that?... oh yeah'

Kirino glared at him with her aqua sea green eyes and then stomped over to the kitchen. Kyosuke for his part knew what this this meant. Not many understood his sister, most avoided her the second they realize she a living breathing demon from hell. The only ones that come close are Ayase, and her little sidekick friend he never really hears about.

The ones that do understand her are her mother, Kyosuke and Kuroneko. Kyosuke knew this was her way of saying she wanted to talk, how you might ask, well the blue haired teen could tell by the growl. Weird isn't it?

'God! Women… no scratch that, little sisters!'

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and trekked back down the stairs grudgingly. Whatever it is she wanted to talk about, it wasn't good, he could tell that by the growl too. He opened the door and she was sitting on the couch drinking the milk he was. She turned on the lights and he felt a sudden headache coming on.

She was clad in baby blue short shorts and yellow tank top that was loose on her right shoulder. Her strawberry blond hair, which was a little more on the orange side, shifted as she put down her glass. She immediately scowled at him and crossed her arms. Kyosuke knew what this meant as well, 'Sit down'.

He grumbled and looked anywhere but his sister, he didn't want to give out any ideas. He sat on her left and let himself literally just plump down on the couch. Kirino was white skinned and glossy, she always carried this small red blush on her cheeks, and if she smiled you could see a little fang sticking out.

Her personality was similar to that of a baboon, she'll get angry whenever things don't go her way and practically just yells at you when you try to talk to her. Kyosuke also knows her body language to a tee and knows the things she typically likes. Aside from her porn obsession pertaining to little sisters, god knows why, he also knew she liked to shop and play sports like crazy.

She may look small but she packs a punch. She barely scales the middle of his chest and somehow she can hurt him a lot worse then some of the fights he's been in. Kyosuke sighed and decided to just get it over with, since knowing his sister she wasn't going to be the first to speak. Her stature may be small but her pride is the size of a Mount Everest.

Kyosuke lazily let his left arm support him on the arm rest as he put his chin on his palm. He stared at the tea table in front of them for a couple seconds before hearing Kirino tap her foot.

"What is it?"

"….I don't know what you're talking about"

'here we go'

"Well it's plainly obvious to me that something is bothering you, so speak up or I'll go to bed"

"Go ahead not like I care"

'Hook, Line, and Sinker'

"Alright then have it your way"

Kyosuke gave a yawn as he stood up and walked towards the door at a normal pace. His lazy eyes not bothering to fully open and his feet left an echo with each step. When he was about to reach for the handle he let out a small smile on his lips as his back was turned to his sister.

"Wait!"

Kyosuke quickly masked his amusement and stared blankly over his left shoulder with a quirked eyebrow. Kirino fidgeted slightly at the hem of her shorts and was biting her lower lip.

"Well erm…. Did you beat the game I gave you?"

For some odd reason Kyosuke got the feeling that wasn't initially what she was going to ask. Something at the back of his mind was aggravated yet at the same time very relieved that a certain situation wasn't brought up. Kyosuke put his left hand on his hip and scratched the back of his head as he let an irritated sigh.

"Yeah I beat your stupid game, is that all you wanted to know?"

"…Yeah….."

"…"

They were both avoiding the question as they both stared away from each other. One because of pride, the other because he had no clue how to ask 'so umm how'd you feel about us boning?'. Kyosuke needed to ascertain the situation before she grew a pair and asked him the question. God knows he sure as hell didn't want to talk about that now, what with her dressed like that.

He brought his eyes back on his sister and he blinked in slight surprise she was staring at his direction. It must have been something on the door or what not, since her eyes were around his torso. He snapped his fingers and repeated her name three times before she regained focus. Kyosuke was now curious since her face got pinker then usual but decided now was not the time.

"What!"

'Twitch Twitch, the family doesn't really need two kids do they?'

"Since there's no school tomorrow, wanna go to that Otaku convention?"

Kyosuke got slightly creeped out by his sister's reaction, if only for a split second he saw her eyes enlarge twice the size and a bit of drool went down her lip. Although he accepts her fascination with all things porn (to which he suspects she's far more of a pervert then he'll ever be), he still gets the jitters whenever she gets like that. In less then that split second she became the uncaring, ruthless and fierce girl he always knew.

"Tch, only if you pay I don't got money"

The blue haired teen knew that was a lie and again he could feel his anger spike slightly. His sister was a model for god sakes, when doesn't she have money. When you get the exclusives for some of the most reserved Otaku games you tend to have a bit of money in your pocket, that and she practically buys every damn store whenever she goes shopping.

Kyosuke took deep breaths since the money he earned was basically all going to be gone for the week since those tickets weren't anywhere near cheap. After calming himself down from this little bit of crawling anger he gave his sister another agitated scowl.

"Fine whatever, you wanna go or not?"

"I guess I'll grace you with my presence, I'm inviting Kuroneko though"

"Yeah Yeah"

Kyosuke grumbled as he turned around and walked back to the door. As he reached for the handle her next set of words made him freeze and wince internally.

"Were going to have to talk about 'it' sooner or later"

"….."

"Take Responsibility"

In those two words Kyosuke felt like grating his head against something. It was his sister's favorite phrase and it always meant he'd have to be the one to get the situation resolved. Thing was this time he didn't have any way to really make it better. How the hell was he suppose to say 'sorry' to his sister when he took away her virginity. This was something he wasn't going to be able to give back.

"I always do"

Kyosuke mumbled as he looked over his left shoulder. His sister wasn't looking at him at all as she stared in the direction of the wall to her left. She was hugging her knees on the couch and she gave him a nod all while never turning her head. The seventeen year old felt a long sigh echo through his head as he exited the room.

/

/

/

"OH MY GOD LOOK, It's the new edition of Meruru!"

"Be any louder and you'll be two steps away from being a Gorilla, you twit"

Kyosuke sighed he felt a large vein on his forehead pulsate. The two had been at it for an hour now, one would see something they really like and the other would degrade them in some form or manner. Kuroneko was a quiet solemn girl, to which Kyosuke has secretly been wishing she would have been his little sister instead of the one that's always barking down his ear.

She was the polar opposite of his sister, she was calm and collected. Where his sister would be categorized as a sun bright beauty, Kuroneko was a pale moon goddess. They were both on the Loli physique by their underdevelopment in some areas, Kuroneko more in others then Kirino. She was shorter then her as well, but she also carried her strength inside her small frame.

Kuroneko however offered a different kind of punch, hers was better referred to a poison she slowly injects you with and leaves you to die. She had raven black hair and always had on two cat ears on the sides at the top of her head, this was why her nickname was so fitting. As for her eyes, Kyosuke always wondered if she put on contacts. They were red and slightly oval again giving her a slight cat feel, off under her left eye she had a little tiny mole most people never notice.

She was in her custom getup, which were dark cloths that reflected no amount of light. Kirino was in a white T-shirt with a sea blue vest over it. A pair of gray of Capri shorts that went just slightly above her knees, a pair of sandals to top it off and her always handy shopping purse hanging off her right shoulder. Kyosuke for his part wore a pair of blue jeans with a chain belt slightly hanging from his waist and a simple black T-shirt. His classic black and white converse clacked on the concrete under them.

"Oh please and if you were anymore quieter, you'd be better referred to as a mine"

"My comeback was better"

"Was not!"

"….your just proving it"

"Grrrr…."

Again the small pulsating vein was becoming a lot more evident on Kyosuke face. To make matters worse Saori decided to pick the perfect day to be out of town. So this meant he'd be dealing with these two by himself. The blue haired teen stared at the sky trying to ignore them when they began bickering over their taste in Anime….. again.

To be honest he may prefer Kuroneko to be his sister but one glaring fact really makes him thank god Kirino was instead. He may get aggravated by his little sister's attitude, but he doubted he could handle Kuroneko's obsession. Kyosuke would much rather walk through a room filled with things that revolve about violating your little sister then walk into a room full of pictures were guys are doing it.

Kuroneko was seriously into teen emo related things that often had a guy on guy pairing. Which was fine he had nothing against it, so long as she kept it to herself. He however had the misfortune of having one of those magazines shoved down his eyes unwillingly, and let me tell he started wishing he was seeing a small sister get raped by an octopus instead.

"What! Oh come on you know Meruru was so much better then that sick teen drama were they moped through out the whole damn series of episodes, I mean come on and don't get me started on the sex scenes, seriously if there's going to be BL warn me ahead of time so I can close my eyes"

"Hmph, what was wrong with the scene? I believe it was quiet more in depth and carried emotion when Karashi and Hugi made love, then when your precious stardust girl got ogled by some monster"

"God two emo guys humping each other was just nasty and awkward, Meruru at least stimulates someone when it involves sexuality"

"You do not find men on men stimulating for a female? You did not get somewhat excited?"

"GOD NO, that was just nasty alright, penis on penis is wrong and a guy's ass is just as bad, when a guy does it to a girl, at least the girl keeps both holes clean, those damns scenes just make me puke. Guys ass's are just hairy"

Kirino at this point started shivering at the thought

"You are an odd girl, then let me ask you this what if it was a girl on girl scene? I for one cannot stand much of Meruru for that reason"

"What? What's wrong with girl on girl? They're both always smooth and silky, clean and both have sweet parts, every woman does!"

"I see…. I believe I have gotten a better look on what your sexuality may be"

"Huh?"

Kyosuke through out all this merely tried to pretend he didn't just hear two middle school girls bicker over what kinds of porn was better. That and his teenage male hormones were starting to betray him when his sister, not fully bluntly, said she was okay with doing another female or at least liked watching it. That just got ideas he didn't want float around in his head.

He grew a small sweat drop as Kuroneko slightly distanced herself away from Kirino. When they were about to go at it again, the teen knew he wasn't going to go through all this again. He placed both hands on each of their heads and they stared surprised back at him. Kyosuke no doubt guessed it was because they must have forgotten he was with them.

"Shut up, you can bicker later, but right now I think you'd both be wasting your time if you spend all your time arguing instead of looking for things you girls want"

Both of them looked at one another and then back of Kyosuke, and again back at one another. Kirino grumbled and slapped her brother's hand away. Kuroneko merely stared blankly in front of her but gave a look back at Kyosuke and he got the message as he retracted his hand.

They were currently in what can be referred to an outside mall; the only difference would be everything they sold here revolved around anime or cosplay. The three of them were walking in a relative pace as they would stop at various shops whenever one would get something that caught their interest. A lot people like every other time they came to one of these filled the stone pathways.

Towards the end of their shopping they decided to go that maid café they always love. Kyosuke was merely relieved since his hands would finally be taking break, it was midday so the sun was out and when you add the fact that he had been carrying their things from the beginning then you get very tired very quickly.

Again like everything else that was around the convention, people were packed and they were currently bunched together on a waiting bench. Loud chatter of people could be heard coming from each direction, with the occasion yell of an order, running of water, and the clinking of glass. Kyosuke had the bags resting under him as he sat with slightly hunched shoulders thanks to the two around him.

Kuroneko was to his right and his sister was to his left, they were squeezed together. Well more like he was, both girls were pushing against him since the people the girls sat next to were weirding them out. Kirino sat next some kid that had been giggling into some disturbing looking bondage thing, he also looked very thin and greasy, especially his face. So by instinct she huddled against her brother and was half tempted to sit on his lap if it meant absolutely no contact with the kid next to her.

Kuroneko for her part sat next to an overweight kid who was slurping down ice cream bars. She shivered when a splotch of saliva almost hit her and she wrapped her arm around Kyosuke as well as pushed up against him. Both must have not noticed they had been doing that consciously since Kyosuke was pretty convinced neither would ever touch him willingly.

One because she hated his guts and he assumed existence, and the other because she looked like she didn't like any human contact. He sighed inside his head as his right eyebrow slowly started to twitch as well as a scowl started to etch its way into his brows. He was tired and hot as it was, add to the fact of Kuroneko's black sleeves and Kirino's bare skin, and you get a slow burning toaster.

The large headache that had formed in his skull needed some slight relieve, since the situation and the loud crowd weren't making it better.

"So what'd you girls ending up getting through out all this?"

Kuroneko blinked at the question and looked up Kyosuke as he seemed to be lazily looking ahead of him with his dropped eyes. She always realized left arm was encircled around his, she was about to immediately retract it but the opposite affect happened and she wrapped her right arm around his arm as well. The reason being at that exact same moment a big dribble of ice cream that had been in the kids mouth almost plopped down on her legs.

She had a small pink tinge on her cheeks as she stared at Kyosuke; he blinked and looked surprised for his part. It wasn't everyday a gothic loli wrapped her arms around his right arm. He looked over at the chubby kid and he showed that he understood completely as he stared at her. His eyes were a bit strained and held a small bit of sympathy for her part.

She in turn gave him a nod in gratitude and slightly shivered at the kid as he just slurped away. They both must have been to lost in thought that they didn't even notice Kirino had been blabbing away at the question.

"-and then I also got the second Meruru pillow for my collection, oh! And the special edition CD-ROM for the laptop, this one lets you face a hidden boss on one of the levels"

"Umm Lady Kirino and her party, we have a table ready"

"Finally!"

Kirino shot up and was relieved the wait was over; this was the longest she had ever had to go just to eat. They had been here for over forty minutes just waiting and she was damn glad they finally got a table. She turned around and then a small scowl started to play out on her features. Kyosuke also sighed in relief and started to get the bags together so they could go to their table.

He felt himself freeze however when for some reason the place seemed to have dropped several degrees, he had this odd sensation that it was being targeted it at him. The blue haired teen hesitantly raised his head bit by bit with his eyebrow twitching and half a crooked smile on his lips. Low and behold there was his sister looking as if she just might kill him once and for all.

'What the hell did I do now?'

Kuroneko quirked an eyebrow at her nemesis and shivered slightly at the stare. She herself was wondering what the issue was, she decided to trail her eyes and she stared down where they were looking. The girl blinked as she saw her arms were still around Kyosuke's arm. This sparked a sense of interest, for the longest time she's known Kirino she had never seemed to care anything for her brother.

Kuroneko let go of his arm slowly and decided to investigate this situation later, right now she seemed to be two seconds away from killing her for whatever reason she did not even know. It couldn't be that she was protective, hell if anything Kirino would probably applaud any pain directed at her brother. She was displaying something the cat eared girl couldn't place her finger on but she knew what it was.

"Is there a problem?"

"…..No"

Kirino spoke coldly and slightly lowered her eyes at Kuroneko when she seemed to show a very small amused smile. The orange-brown haired girl merely huffed and went in the direction the dressed up maid servant was leading them. Kyosuke looked confused by the whole thing and shrugged it off, he didn't know what that was about but it seemed it concerned Kuroneko then it did him.

'Must be another fight….. Great'

The maid sat them down, this was the typical Otaku café, you had only female servants dressed in maid outfits. There was always a cuteness requirement as all the girls always were, the one serving them had short purple hair and piercing sky blue eyes. She like the girls with Kyosuke had the loli thing going on. They were around a round table with three chairs spread around it.

Kyosuke sat down and set the bags off to the side of his chair. The floor under them was a tiled and lime green. The walls were dark yellow, the brown fans on top them offered a little cooling from the massive crowd. Big windows outlined the farthest walls and light the light from the sun in. The maid took their orders and went off.

The blue haired teen couldn't help but feel the air around them was slightly tense. It must have been his imagination since Kuroneko sipped her tea as if nothing mattered and Kirino was her usual self as she impatiently waited for her food. She had her chin resting on her right palm and had her left hand under her right elbow; she was using that hand to tap the table with her index finger.

"That's quite annoying"

"Oh, I'm sorry and your constant sips aren't?"

'And here we go again'

Kyosuke sighed to himself and merely tuned them out, he guessed it really was just his imagination. He rubbed his temples and looked out the window. He really wished Saori didn't have to be out of town, these constant bickering happened a lot less when she was around. That and he'd at least have someone to talk to when they did.

/

/

/

"Satisfied?"

"….Yeah"

Kyosuke looked at her with a slight scowl and knew there was something wrong. They were currently on a train that led them back home. They had dropped off Kuroneko in her station and bid her farewell, well Kyosuke did, Kirino merely waved her off. Really when it came to those two he honestly couldn't figure them out when they were together, it must have been a girl thing.

They were both sitting side by side, a good arms distance and the sun was seen going down over the buildings they constantly passed. The bags Kirino bought were all above them on the glove department. The subway was pretty much empty, only three other people were in their cart and they seemed to be asleep at the far end corners.

"What's wrong?"

"….Is there…."

"What?"

"Is…..there….. anything going on with Kuroneko!"

"What! No! The hells gotten in you?"

Kirino slightly leaned over at him with a heavy scowl on her face. Kyosuke for his part scowled slightly back but retracted away from her slowly as she inched closer. Her aqua blue eyes were glaring into his deep blue and although he wouldn't admit, she was starting to scare him a little bit. She sneered at him for a couple of seconds before he guessed she must have believed him when she sat back up.

The blue haired teen scratched the back of his head as he sat back up as well. He was beginning to wonder what the hell was going on with her. More importantly where a question like that came out of, It wasn't like Kuroneko was ever his enemy, but they weren't the deepest of friends. They only really ever spend time together when she was around, seldom those times she wasn't there.

"Then how about Neighbor-Girl?"

Kyosuke slightly got a tick on his brow when she referred to his best friend. He blinked when she had her face staring away from him this time, Kirino had her arms crossed and leaning back on her seat. She crossed her leg over the other and seemed to be highly interested on the wall left of her.

"Listen I don't have anything going on with anybody alright, what the hell does it matter to you anyway?"

She just gave him a huff in response and she looked in front of her instead of left. Kyosuke could at least see half of her face now and gave a slow outward breath in exaggeration.

"Was I your first?"

The blue haired teen almost chocked on his own saliva when he heard her ask that. He coughed when some did get stuck in his throat and pounded away at his chest. He looked to his left at Kirino in disbelief at what she had just asked.

"Well?"

"…"

"…"

"Kirino I don't think now's the best time to-…"

"Just Answer Me"

Kyosuke leaned forward in his seat and cupped his face with both his hands. He began rubbing his face vigorously in slight frustration and then let his arms hang on his legs as he stared at the floor. The sun drenched everything in an orange hue and the white part of his conversed glowed slightly.

"Yeah, who the hell else did you think it was?"

If he would have been staring at his sister he would have seen the brief relief and slight joy that etched on her face. She looked at her brother and sighed in content as a nagging annoyance was finally lifted off her shoulders. She had been questioning that since after the day they had done it.

Kyosuke felt a pressure on his shoulder and he stared down at a mop of strawberry blond hair. He blinked in surprise and felt a twitch for the hundredth time today cross his right eyebrow. His always half opened eyes slightly widen a little more when he saw her huddle a little more against him. This was not good and he knew this spelled out problems later on, but for some reason he did nothing to stop her.

"Good and you better keep it that way….. Aniki"

At that moment things were going to get a lot more complicated.

/

/

/

I've watched a couple of the episodes and my brain just took over, and this came out as a result.

I've been getting some E-mails as of late on when specific stories are going to be out, and honestly people I have no goddamn clue. I have odd cases of writer's block that come and go constantly, sometimes I'll be on a role and write three chapters straight, other times I can hardly make a sentence in a week.

At the end of the day I much rather not post anything at all if all I'm going to give you is filter crap. One thing I can't stand about stories on this site is when Author's drag out chapters. God forbid I ever give you guys a chapter were there's less than 5,000 words where it isn't a preview and I'll I'm doing is writing useless crap anyone can whip out there ass any day of the week.

Another thing, I'ma stop with my promises to you guys on story releases, I figure fuck it. At the end of the day my brain decides what direction it wants to take and I'm not going to force it to down a particular path if all its going to do is spew out vomit. I much rather have it fart out a rainbow every once in awhile, where we can all be amazed by the colors and come back again and again to see it.

Thanks for Reading


End file.
